The Zodiac Chronicles
by darla ladylondon
Summary: Fruits Basket inspired me to make a chrocicles for the zodiac animals. There are'nt particular characters, just the animals that are represented. Rat,Ox,Tiger,Rabbit,Dragon,Snake,Ram,Monkey,Rooster,dog,pig,God,and the lonely cat. RRR
1. The Flood

**The Horrific Flood**

There once was a man that lived a top the mountain, where he stayed alone and watchful, for he was not an ordinary man, but a man with many extraordinary powers. Each day he walked out onto his porch to look over the land and its creatures. Once the sun went down and all was dark, he would rest in his house alone.

The man lived like this for years, alone, with no company but the sun on his back. As years went on he grew sad, and the longer he watched the angrier he grew.

Until one day his anger burst and a roll of thunder was heard. He smacked his staff against the ground and lightening slammed into the earth. The man's eyes tiered in sadness and soon the dark clouded sky bestowed rain.

His tears flowed down his face in pain. The rain continued until great waters gathered beneath the mountain.

"God why are you crying?" asked a small voice.

The man turned to see a small little creature down at his feet staring up at him. Why it was the cunning rat, he had watched so many times before.

"Why rat, have you come?" asked God sadly.

"Why I am not the only that is coming!" pointed the mouse.

God looked down from the mountain to see several other animals were striding over.

"God will you protect us?" asked the strong Ox.

"Yes, will you?" asked the regal Tiger.

God's sobs slowed and he looked out across the flood he had caused.

"I will protect all those who come to me!" he stated softly.

"Even a small rabbit as me?" asked the soft rabbit.

"Yes!" nodded God weakly.

"What about someone as big as me?" asked an eccentric chuckle from the dragon?

"Yes, all those who come!" nodded God.

That being said the snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, and pig all scurried up the mountain to find God's welcoming arms. As the rain poured down God watched as a cat flashed up toward the party.

The water chased after the cat, ready to sweep him into the wave. God watched as the cat peeked at God and at a nearby tree. With a mighty leap the cat landed in the tree's long sturdy branch out in front of God's porch.

"Cat do you not wish to join us?" asked God.

The Cats claws were dug into the branch deep in fright. "God I fear the water will sweep me away!" mussed the cat.

"So you will not come with us?" asked God sadly.

The cat glanced down at the water slowly accumulating beneath him, rising higher and higher.

"I can't!" cried the cat.

"Very well!" boomed God.

"I'm…. I'm…." started the cat unable to finish.

"Cat, I would have protected you from this fear but you have denied my offer. Lightening strike that tree down!" ordered God his anger rising.

The animals watched as a bolt of lightning dashed out from the sky and struck the tree, sending a shock through the poor scared cat. The cat's fur stood on end, rising with static.

"God, please do not flood anymore!" nuzzled the lamb looking out over the oceans.

God looked down at the animals and let a few more tears fall before wiping them away.

"God why are you crying?" asked the Dog.

"I'm alone… always alone!" he stifled.

"We will stay with you God!" grunted the pig kindly.

God looked over the animals that had come to him and for once he smiled.

"God, you are smiling!" pointed out Rat.

"That I am!" nodded God.

With a sweep of his staff the water dissolved into the Earth.

"God you are powerful!" neighed the horse.

"God you are so very merciful!" cooed the rooster.

"God will you have us stay here with you?" asked Rat.

"I would like that!" nodded God looking over the animals.

"God… Will you have me?" asked a soft shiver of a voice.

God turned and saw before him the cat from the tree. The cat that had denied his offer, the cat that hid from him. God looked down at the cat disapprovingly, "Why do you now want to stay?"

The cat looked to the other animals who all stared at him disapprovingly, "God I was foolish!"

"Then you will stay with us, but remain outside!" sighed God.

The cat nodded sadly, and God turned away from the foolish cat.

However, that flood brought thirteen friends to God. He now had companions to speak with, and animals that admired him. His happiness shone brightly as he called them his family.


	2. The First Party

** The First Party**

One day God sat in his garden his animal companions and family sat around him watching him intently. The Charming rat sat quietly by his side, the stunning dragon to his other. The clever monkey hung from the branches of a close tree swinging contently, as bellow him the popular horse lied grazing on the grass. The snake coiled quietly next to the rat watching the quiet rabbit that lied in front of god next to the shy lamb. The dog sat across from God with a gleam in his almond eyes. The tiger lied on the stone next to the snake, basking in the warm sun. The pig was sleeping in a small mud hole, in which a long hollow log sat in which the cat slept on. The rooster pecked at the ground coyly as they waited for God to speak.

"I was planning on having a party!" stated God.

"A party?" asked the snake.

"Yes, you are all to attend. I have an announcement that is very important. I trust you all to attend!" smiled God calmly.

"Of course we will attend God!" squeaked rat.

"It would be an honor!" agreed dog.

God observed the animals when he noted cat sleeping.

"Cat did you receive the invitation?" asked God.

Cat shook his head awake and looked around uncertainly.

"Cat must you be so foolish?" asked God?

"I'm sorry God!" beckoned the cat avoiding God's eyes.

"Very well! Carry on family, while I return to my home!" smiled God leaving the animals to themselves.

Rat watched as Cat stretched leisurely. Jealous that Cat had once again received more attention he scurried over to his rival. Rat leaped onto the log and faced cat with his gleaming eyes.

"Do you plan on going Cat?" asked rat.

"To this party? I don't see why not!" replied the cat uncertainly eyeing the tricky rat.

"You look tired cat! Maybe a rest would do you well!" squeaked rat.

"Yes, a rest. That does sound nice! I should prepare for the party though!" yawned cat.

"I could have rooster wake you up, so you won't be late!" provided the Rat.

"Really? That's a great idea! You wouldn't mind?" asked cat.

"Course not, I'll tell him now, you just go have a nap!" waved Rat.

Unfortunately, little did cat know that the Rat was such a trickster that he had not spoken to rooster of waking cat up. Rat laughed as the party started and cat lied still asleep on the log. With a new winning smirk Rat made his way into God's house to greet him.

That night God spoke to all of the animals of a contest he would have soon. He would feature all his animal friends, and by the order they won would be the order they would hold on a calendar. They all knew this calendar must be a big deal with God so they swore they'd do their best. God was happy and he shown his happiness through the creation of stars. God placed them all over the sky to make the night a little less dark and the animals watched in amazement, all except that foolish cat who still lied asleep.

Cat missing, had gone unnoticed, so he looked down into the garden to see Cat sleeping. It upset him that the cat was truly foolish. He had expected cat to be a truly wonderful animal, but it proved to be useless and lazy. So with a shake of his head he declared, "If cat plans to not listen then he must open his ears!"

It was morning when cat noticed that something was different about him. He lied on the log tired still. Rat crept onto the log and stared at cat quietly.

"What is the matter rat?" asked cat.

"Cat, you never attended the party God held! Why?" asked rat blankly.

"I missed it?" asked the cat.

"Yes, didn't rooster wake you?" asked rat.

"No!" seethed the cat.

"God was very upset, your… ears were cursed!" whispered rat.

"What?" hissed cat pawing at his new upright ears. No longer flopped over they perked up open to all sound.

With that rat took off, leaving a hysterical cat and hoping to find a small breakfast.


	3. The Rooster's Doodle

**The Roosters Doodle**

Rooster sat happily in comfort in his nest. Yesterday he had spent the night with the other animal companions. He had worn himself out preparing for the race God had planned. Rooster was an over achiever, and he had an extreme desire to win this competition. So poor Rooster had tuckered himself out, and was now so tired.

There was a soft purr that made rooster's eyes flutter open. There crouched down in front of him was cat. Rooster lifted his head to see the sun had not yet come up yet, but yet there cat was big angry eyes.

"Cat?" asked rooster.

"You have some nerve!" hissed cat.

Rooster was confused why cat was so angry with him. What had he done? Then rooster remembered that God had mentioned cat was foolish, was cat just being foolish again?

"What do you want foolish cat?" asked Rooster cockily.

Cat pounced at rooster his claw outstretched. Rooster flopped from his nest dodging cat. Rooster dashed away from cat fearing his life and thinking of those two long nailed claws. Cat chased the rooster with vengeance. The rooster had tricked him before, no more.

Finally, Rooster flapped his wings and flew up to the roof. The sun had still not came up, and it was still a foggy morning. That did not stop the cat as he climbed up the tree and jumped onto the roof of the farmer's house.

Rooster eyes widened and he flapped his wings in hysteria.

"I promise you this rooster, I will hunt every bird from the sky and if I catch them I'll kill them for what you said!" promised the cat slowly sauntering to the rooster.

"Better say your prayers rooster!" taunted cat.

The sun broke over the hill top as Rooster craned his head and screamed,

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

The scream stung cat's ears and he winced as his fur bristled.

"God wake up!" screamed rooster.

Cat hissed and clawed at the roosters head leaving a scratch on rooster's head. Rooster flapped backward and screamed, "Wake up God!"

Just as Cat was about to pounce again, God appeared at the by the house, and looked up at the two with curious eyes. "Why, what is going on?" asked God cautiously.

"Cat is trying to kill me!" cooed Rooster flapping his wings.

"Rooster what is that scratch on your head for, and what was the beautiful noise?" asked God.

"Cat scratched me!" snapped rooster kicking his legs at cat.

Cat's fur stood on end as he fell from the roof he was about to fall hard on his head when God waved his hand. Amazingly cat landed on his feet.

"You may need my blessing cat, you have fallen quite a lot!" mussed God.

"Thank you, God!" nodded cat.

"Now who made such a beautiful noise?" asked god examining the two.

"It was I God! I wanted you to wake, and help save me!" boasted Rooster.

"Rooster, you have a wonderful voice! Might you wake me every day with that voice?" asked God happily.

"Surely God, I will wake you when the sun comes, everyday from now on!" agreed the Rooster.

God smiled as Rooster landed down next to him, straightening up and cockily puffing up.

"Why I shall place a red crown on your head for such a kind act!" decided God placing a red crown on the roosters scratch.

"God, I don't think rooster makes such a nice noise!" stated Cat.

"Yes, well I guess that is why you must hunt them." smiled God walking away from the two with a knowing chuckle.

And from that day, cat chased after birds, and if he caught them he killed them, just as he promised. The rooster's voice was all he heard every time he saw a bird. "What do you want _foolish cat_?"


	4. The Race

** The Race**

God gathered all the animals in meeting for the competition. All of the animals came including the cat. The dragon, Dog, Ox, Rooster, Pig, monkey, lamb, horse, snake, tiger, rat, rabbit, and cat all sat in front of God. Rat watched the competition with weary eyes. He was the smallest of them all, his chances were slim. He would have to win using his wits. Each animal had worked over the week trying to get faster and stronger for this final competition.

"You all came, even you cat!" noted God.

Rat rolled his eyes, "I thought you missed the party?" replied rat.

"I did thanks to rooster! But, God, you'll still let me race, right?" asked cat.

"Yes, I suppose I will!" agreed God.

Rat wasn't happy about this, but he smiled to God and scurried off to talk with his friend ox. Rooster was so tired. He had overworked himself, so now the competition was in only an hour and he was so tired. Dragon had slept the whole time confident he would win. Ox had journeyed through the steep mountains trialing his strength. The pig had been particularly lazy during the time, refusing to train but instead let fait play its role. Rabbit had done much training with the lamb, out in the meadow. The two had ran and hopped with each other happily as they dreamed of the race. All the animals tried their hardest for they wanted to please God, but one of them especially wanted to gain God's trust and love. Cat had wanted to train with the other animals but they all denied him, some harsher than others. So the cat was left alone, to train by himself.

God stood up and smiled, "Follow me!"

The animals followed closely as he walked them to a raging river on the other side of the mountain. They all looked to God in curious wonder.

"God what is it we are to do?" asked rat quietly.

"You must cross the river, my friends, in the order which you cross I will fill for the calendar." Explained God hushed.

"Do you really think we can cross it?" asked the lamb timidly eyeing the rapids.

"I have great faith in you!" nodded God.

So the animals prepared themselves as God disappeared. Cat shivered and shook numbly at the sight of water. Rooster could barely keep his eyes open but he still clucked with anticipation. Horse was chatting right along with tiger and lamb. Rat was talking with Ox when he noted cat, jealousy he made his way to the cat with a small smile.

"Why hello Cat, My… you look scared," sighed rat.

Cat's fur bristled.

"If you want you can come with me and ride on Ox's back!" suggested rat slyly.

Cat turned to rat and graciously began to thank him. Rat shook it off and led cat over to where ox stood with a blank expression.

There was a ring, from across the river and immediately the animals were off. Rat and cat settled onto Ox's large strong back and watched as he pummeled into the water. Horse trotted next to ox, keeping the speed. Rabbit found a small dam where the water was less rapid. He began hopping on the stone path, while dragon sat on the side of the river amused at their tries. He confidently settled down and watched chuckling. Rooster strained himself as he flapped his wings here and there. Dog played in the water happily taking his time, while pig teetered slowly behind him. Monkey dad decided to sit along the horse and Tiger swam next to horse matching her pace. The lamb struggled as the stream got deeper and faster. Suddenly her feet were swept away and she was being carried downwind. Frightened she began to cry for help. Horse locked eyes with Ox who was her biggest competition at the moment. Before she could think of a reason why not she turned and went down to catch lamb, her friend. Horse instructed the monkey to lift lamb to her back, in which he did. Lamb soaked and choking on water bayed as they turned back to continue the race. Rat's nose twitched as he watched them come closer to shore. He eyed cat who sat behind him, then ox beneath him. Yes, he would have to use his brains, so with a quick shove rat sent cat into the raging center of the river. Surprised cat fell into the river and hissed as he was submerged. Rat watched regretfully as cat was swept down the river coughing and hissing for help. No one had gone to help the poor cat. Not one.

Ox was almost to shore when rat jumped from his nose and landed nimbly on the ground by God's feet. Ox marched onto the ground and gave God a warm smile.

"Why it seems you won rat!" stated God.

"Why thank you!" huffed the rat in pride.

"And you ox came in second!" noted God patting the ox's head.

In only a moment's time, Tiger had tossed herself onto shore with a big heave. She looked to ox and rat then God. With her golden eyes she smiled and ran to God to rub her head on his leg. God patted tiger with a smile and watched as the little rabbit hobbled from the shore feet away. Rabbit had hopped the whole way and was now jumping around God joyfully. Finally, dragon crossed the river in a mad dash; he had not noticed they were so close. With a growl if irritation he looked at the animals before him. They didn't look like they had came that close.

"Why dragon it seems you were the fifth!" smiled God.

Dragon snorted but approached God with a nod.

"And it seems snake has came with you!" chuckled God.

Dragon crinkled his nose in confusion when he finally noticed the snake curled around his tail. Snake slithered off and hissed a thank you. Dragon was deeply shocked he had not noticed, but then their attention was brought back to the heavy gasps of horse. She trotted out of the river and threw her head at Ox.

"You might have won this ox, but I would beat you in any other race!" she snorted as the lamb flopped off followed by the monkey. The little lamb trampled over to God and smiled wearily.

"I almost went down the river!" bayed the little lamb.

"Oh, but you didn't horse saved you!" smiled God.

"Yes, she is a wonderful friend!" nodded lamb.

Horse's angered eyes softened as those kind words hit her. With a small snort she made her way to God. Finally rooster crossed the river worn to the bone. Slightly wet from the few water breaks he had made from flying. Rooster shook his feathers in distress, he had not won. With a lowered head he ran over to a log to sulk at his loss. God smiled as he watched dog playing in the water happily with pig. Pig ignored the dog as she came closer. Dog faster and more energetic jogged ahead and gave a playful bark. Making his way to God he licked his hand happily. Lastly, pig teetered up the bank to fall asleep at God's feet worn out.

"Where is Cat?" asked God suddenly.

"He was on my back God!" stated ox.

God looked around at the animals then nodded gravely. Cat had once again, left him. With that he led the animals back to his home to celebrate their triumph, while the poor cat lied at the end of the river soaked and worn out. Shutting his eyes, the cat blanked out.


End file.
